I Flew Away
by Bluegirl18
Summary: Yes It's been done before. And yes I'm doing it again. Satine didn't die but faked her death and is pregnant with Christians child. They meet again when Christain makes a play about their story and Satine goes for the lead. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

  She sat in the rather uncomfortable seats of the train on her way to London. She was flying away just like she had always wanted, away from the whores, away from the clients, away from the Moulin Rouge. You'd think she be happier, wouldn't you? But his voice kept reverberating in her mind. Life was going to be different now; she had planned this to long to let something silly like love to mess it up.

  It wasn't that hard to do what she had to do to get away. One important thing she had learned in Montmarte, everyone has a price. The Moulin Rouge's doctor had been quite cheap, but you must imagine it must have been hard only dealing with whores who didn't have enough to pay for treatments for the clap or syphilis. So, she had paid him off and been able to fly away and all would have been great, Zidler having the Rouge her with her freedom. Yes all would have been great if it hadn't been for her starry eyed writer, she could have left conscience free, but now she knew she had ruined his innocence, his love, his entire life probably.

  The hardest part was hearing his screams, his screams to see me, my body, to know that it wasn't true, that I was alive. I heard those screams as I packed my bags, the doctor watched as I did this saying things such as "He's gonna want to see the body" and "What am I to say?" with my answer of "You tell them I died of consumption and that since it is so contagious that to open the body bag would mean death for everyone" She absentmindedly patted her abdomen as if reminding her that she wasn't completely alone and looked out the window to see the sky was crying for her, raining down gloom on the world. She began to sing the words flowing from her morose mouth.

**Here comes the rain again**

**Falling on my head like a memory**

**Falling on my head like a new emotion**

**I want to walk in the open wind**

**I want to talk like lover's do**

**I want to dive into your ocean **

**Is it raining there to? **

  "It is just me and you baby. Us against the world." She muttered to herself then closed her eyes and tried to imagine what her and Christian's child would be like, but couldn't get past Christian's features. His dark hair and boyish face, his blue eyes brimming with excitement, but the one thing that haunted her memory was his smile. The smile that told you everything was alright, the one that when passing it you could know that he was happy and that would cause you to feel the same. Tears leaked from her eyes at the thought that he may never smile like that again. "I did this for him" she resolved, trying to convince herself that she had done right "The duke would have killed him and then killed our baby. And what good would that do?' She leaned her head against the cold window, and let exhaustion take her; maybe she would feel better once she reached London.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

  How could she have done this to him?! He deserved better than this! To be left on the stage without his sweet Satine in his arms to share in his victory! It wasn't fair that she had to die!! It wasn't fair!!! Christian paced the room tears falling down his once joyful face. He took a swig of his bottle of whiskey. Ah Whiskey, his last friend, at least that would never leave him. He took another swig to find that his last bottle had run out. He threw across the room to hear it break with a satisfying crash. He then collapsed into a chair by the window and looked out on the night life of Paris and felt as the angst ridden song fell from his lips.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just to much that time cannot erase **

**When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hands through all these years**

**But you still have all of me**

  Christian broke down then placing his hands in his hands at weeping openly, little noises escaping his rocking form. His life was nothing without Satine, and most of this week he had been thinking of ways to end it. A knife to the heart seemed most apt as it was already torn to pieces. But a gun to the throat fit just as well. Life was nothing without his lover, his angel, his dove. She had finally flown away and he long completely to join her.

*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

    Hello people!! This is my first Moulin Rouge fic and I hope it wasn't too bad. The songs were **Here Comes the Rain Again by ****The Eurythmics &**** My Immortal by ****Evanesence. Both great songs and both bands misspelled the words for there name. Isn't that special!!!! Um OK I know this was really short, and I'm sorry but the beginning chapters are gonna be short but once I get this going they will hopefully be longer. OK on this side of me *Points to Right* is a cloning machine and on this side *Points to Left* is Christian!!!!!!!!! Yeah!!!*Hugs him tight* and to all my good reviewers they will get a Christian clone along with bag of Oreos!!!!!!!! Yeah!!! But I get to keep the original. *Takes Knife out and stabs Nickie Kidman* I always wanted to do that!!! K!! So like Review!!!!!!! **REVIEW!!!!!****


	2. You're all going to hate the ending of t...

  Satine had hocked all her things from the Moulin Rouge, the jewelry from her clients, the silk dresses, everything save the dress she wore now but that still wasn't enough to cover the price of living in London. She had gotten a job as a barmaid for a couple of months, but had been fired because her swollen stomach had made customers nervous. 

  So now she stood on the sidewalk just walking with no where to go and a totally of ten pence in her pocket.  She looked at the store names as she past, Butcher Shoppe, Anna's Linens, Claire's. Now this stopped her, it wasn't the name more what she saw when she looked into the shop. Books upon books upon books, It would have given Christian such a thrill just to look at. She walked in and saw that it was a huge store, even bigger than she imagined. She walked in and found her favorite book of all time, Romeo & Juliet, by William Shakespeare. Christian had one day given her a copy and told her to read so she did and fell in love with it. She was also very sad to say that she had to hock it to.

  "Good book" said a voice behind her, making her spin on the spot. The person who spoke was a woman of around fifty; she had a pointed nose and high cheek bones. Her light brown hair was in a bun atop her head. She smoked a long cigarette through some kind of white stick holder and oozed sophistication from every pore. "What's your name love?'

  "Satine" she whispered feeling like a child who had just been scolded

  "No need to be afraid of me it's just I don't get a lot of normal people in here, mostly just some stuck up asses who think they know everything about everything" Satine laughed at that and oh how long it had been since she had laughed. There air of sophistication and intimidation was gone from the woman in that instance. 

  "What no wanna be writers who speak of truth, beauty and love?" Satine asked feeling much better about the woman in front of her. The woman laughed

  "Plenty of those, you're alright kid" the woman said "The names Claire Watson, come upstairs and have some tea with me, rush hour isn't until after five so I don't expect a lot of people" 

  "Okay" Satine answered and started to follow the Claire up a carpeted staircase, at the top was a rather cozy kitchen/ living room. Claire pointed to a chair for Satine to sit in and started to make the tea. She sat across from her and looked her straight in the eye.

  "So what's your story, and don't tell me any lies because I am the best lie detector in all of London" Claire looked her straight in the eye as she said this and Satine knew she wasn't lying herself.

  "You want the truth, eh?" Satine asked raising an eyebrow to Claire.

  "No matter how terrible, 'cause I can promise you I've most likely seen or heard worse" Claire answered with a smile.

  "Alright, you asked for it" Satine said and then the words flowed from her lips with such passion as she had never felt before. She told of her old job, of meeting Christian, of the duke and of his threats. She told how she felt, what she wondered, and what she thought. When she finished her cheeks were wet with droplets though she never remembered crying. She looked to Claire, whose face had yet to show an expression through the entire thing. The kettle whistled and Claire moved to get it and poured the steaming liquid into two pink china cups. Finally after handing Satine her cup did she say anything.

  "That all?" she asked her face impassive, Satine nodded. "Well like I said I've seen and heard worse, let's see I'll have to dock rent from your pay, you'll need to change your name and hair if you don't want the duke after you…" Satine interrupted her.

  "Excuse but what are you talking about?" Satine asked

  "Listen I may be pretty cool hearted and the outcast of the town but I'm not gonna let a pregnant woman with no place to live out on the streets. Hell, you'd most likely kill a man, and I can't be held with the burden of being the one to have let this menace out into London" Claire said her smile bright as ever, Satine laughed

  "No wouldn't want to have you responsible for that" Satine said her smile broadening each second.

  "Now as I was saying, you'll work here and live there" she said and pointed to a room by Satine. "There is an adjoining room next to it for your child. You'll need to change your, I'll buy some peroxide tomorrow, and your name will have to change to" Satine once again interrupted her

  "Would it be alright if I kept my surname, I always dreamed of my son to carrying on the family name" Satine asked her head slightly bowed afraid of the answer

  "Of course love" Claire said

  "You really are a sweet lady,' Satine said

  "Don't go telling anyone now, you'll ruin my reputation" Claire said 

  "Don't worry I'll take it to my grave," Satine said smiling knowing that this was the best place for her and her child.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

Toulouse had told him to take a walk that he had been held up in his room for far to long, it was just as well he was out of booze and needed to get some more anyway. He walked and walked with no amiable goal. He sat down on a bench in the park and looked up at the gloom of Paris. The dark sky was yearning to rain but still something held it back. Christian put his head in his hands, but through the spaces could see the glistening on the ground. It was the most wanted thing he could ever ask for and he took it as a sign from god. He pocketed the pistol and ran through the streets quick as the lighting that was beginning to rain down upon the city to his garret and slammed the door. He pointed the glistening pistol to his head, feeling the cool of the steel touch his scalp, soothe it. Soon it would all be over and he could join his Satine. He pulled the trigger…

*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

  OOOHH!!!!! Should I kill him off? Don't you just love cliffhangers!!! They're so much fun!!!!!! You all hate me don't you!!!!!!!! OK like I promised Christian clones for all my reviewers and for those who didn't review The Duke Clones!!!! *HISSSSS* WOW!!! There was no singing in this!!! How bad!! *BUNCHES OF CHRISTIAN SUPPORTERS (supporters of the character not the religion though they hate me to) COME AND BEAT ME UP FOR THE CLIFFHANGER* AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! OK nothing else to say *cough, cough* but review *Wheeze* and please don't beat me up anymore *keels over*


	3. Yeah it's another chapter! Yeah it is a ...

  He heard the click as its sound reverberated against the gloom of his melancholy room. He looked around the darkened room. Was this what it was like to be dead? No he wasn't dead he was still alive. Damn whoever left the unloaded gun on the ground!! He threw the silver pistol across the room.

  "DAMN YOU GOD!!" Christian screamed falling to his knees "WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DIE?!!!" He punched a hole into the window pane before him and watched as the blood poured from his skin, crimson and beautiful with its bits of glass stuck throughout. He began to laugh manically but his laughs soon turned to sobs, tears poured down his pale, bearded face.  The door flew open and there stood his best friend, Toulouse. 

  "Cwistian, what are you scweaming abou…" The dwarf stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the morbid scene before him. "Oh, Cwistian" He kneeled before him and started to pick the glass from the blood-spattered arm that was in front of him.

  "Why, Toulouse" He asked as the man began to wrap his arm "why did this have to happen? Why?"

  "Cwistian, I'm going to tell you somefing, and I want you to pwomise not to get to upset" Toulouse said and waited until he saw Christian nod before he continued "Cwistian, if there is one fing that I twuly bewieve in it is fate, it was fate that Satine died when she did it was fate that made sure that that gun was unwoaded. One fing you need to get fwough that god damned stubborn head is that Satine is gone." Christian started to get up shaking his head, to leave was all he needed to do, but Toulouse grabbed his other arm and pulled him down and with his other hand held Christian head firm so as he looked straight into his eyes. "She's gone Chwistian, She's gone"

   Christian got up started mumbling incoherently, waving his arms around like a mad man. Then he looked at Toulouse, looked him straight in the eye, not blinking. He spoke then quietly and slowly "She really is gone then" Toulouse nodded "Never coming back?" Toulouse shook his head. Christian broke down then falling to his knees tears rushing down his face silently. He didn't cry out or screech for Toulouse to leave. He just kneeled there his arms at his side, tears racing each other down his face, watching the day break, the begging of a new day, a new life.  He would write there story

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Satine stared aghast into the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life. Like the sky before nightfall or right after a storm. He looked at her his hair plush on his head, like a cone of Cotton Candy at the fair, light and airy. Christian was standing before looking at her. How could he have gotten to her? She had tried to stay hidden, tried so hard, and yet here he stood before in her room as she held their new child.

  "Christian, how did you find me, how did you get here?" Satine asked still captivated by his blue eyes. Christian crossed the room in two quick strides and looked at the bundle in her arms.

  "Is it mine?" He asked and Satine answered with a nod. He reached of and gentle as anything took the white bundle from Satine's slightly reluctant arms. He walked around the room a bit bouncing the newborn in his arms and then opened the door and left. It took a second for Satine to realize what had happened. He had taken her child, her only child away from her. She followed into what would have been the cozy kitchen area but was instead an endless black hall, there he stood at the end of the hall holding her baby, Satine felt a wave of relief wash of her frail form, but then he started to leave, heading farther down the endless hall. She started to run after the two but couldn't catch up no matter how fast she ran. Her legs were like rocks and she tried to scream for them but her voice was muffled.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

  Satine woke with a start in her plush bed. She looked around her for Christian in the darkness. Was she still in that dank hallway? She looked around and recognized the table next to her knowing she was in her bed, safe, but what of her babe? Quick as a flash, her covers were thrown from her body and she was running to the next room. Was her child alright? Was she lost in the endless hallway in her mind? She ran to the oak crib and looked down. There she laid, the most beautiful babe in all the world, or at least in Satine's eyes. She had Christian's dark hair and blue eyes, eyes like the twilight. She stared into the wonder of her face and looked at her own nose and face structure staring back at her. Satine reached a hand down and brushed her pink cheek gently.

  "Sleep tight sweet Christine," Satine said looking in on her sleeping child. The name Christine had really been off the top of Satine's head and had been a mix of her and Christian's names. 

**With arms wide open**

**Under the Sunlight**

**Welcome to this place **

**I'll show you everything**

**With arms wide open**

**I'll show you love**

**I'll show you everything **

**With arms wide open**

   Satine didn't know how long she had been staring at her sleeping infant but she looked up and saw it was three in the morning. She had a new shipment coming in so she had to be up early, she had best be get back to bed.  Satine tucked herself under her forest green covers and looked at the ceiling wondering. What was Christian up to? Did he still love her? Did he even love her in the first place? Would he really have been happy with some whore from the Moulin rouge? No, he wouldn't and why should he be? She wasn't happy about her past, but all that mattered now was the present. Life would ultimately get better, until then she had a good life and a child to look after.

 #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

  He stared at the two words with awe, The End. How could such simple words cause such a floodgate of emotions to be unleashed inside him? Those words were lies, it wasn't the end, he'd live on for Satine, it was what she would have wanted. He looked at the bottle on the counter; it was a bottle of whiskey that he had opened a couple of minutes ago and had yet to take a swig. He looked at it, its transparent amber glass mocking him, telling him to numb his pain. He picked up the bottle by the neck, feeling its smooth surface slither in his hands. He took a firmer hold on the bottle and ran to the open window overlooking summer in the bohemian village. He dumped it out the window, watching as the liquid that was once burning his throat was now pouring down the fire escape. This was how it would have to be, Satine would have to die but her spirit would live on Christian.

 #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

  Now I want a show of hands how many of you actually thought I would kill off Chris? *people put their hands up* WOW! You're stupid!!!! Anyway I've gotta hurry up b/c I'm leaving for a baseball game like now!!! So I just wanna know did I do ok with the dream sequence? Review!!!


	4. I can't think of anything to say!

  Satine was going through the shelves looking at al the books that people put out of place.  It really ticked her off when people just put the books away wherever they wanted when they were down with them. But the smell brought her from her griping. It was her favorite smell, a mix of tobacco and fresh ink. It was the smell of Christian just after he'd finished writing something. She leaned against the counter, letting her newly blonde hair fall in front of her face as she greeted the reverie with open arms.

   She could hear the clacking of keys reverberating against the walls, could feel the warmth of the rising sun against her pale skin. Her feet were the only body part tucked beneath the blankets, an old habit from when she was a child. She looked over and saw Christian at his typewriter, bare-chested, his fingers flying fluently of the keys, his lips mouthing the words as he wrote them.

"Christian, how long are you going to stay at that damn typewriter" she said jokingly 

  "As long as it takes," Christian said not turning from his work, his fingers still flowing over the keys. She smiled at his turned form.

  "I love you, Christian, always will" She said to him causing him to get from his chair and sit next to her on the bed.

  "I love you too," Christian said and kissed her lightly on the lips. She felt as his lips melded in to hers, his soft, light lips. She was so caught up in her day dream that she didn't feel the tap on her shoulder.

 #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Christian walked into the bookstore in awe, his shoes stepping silently on the carpeted floor. So many books, he could spend hours here. Then he noticed the blonde woman leaning against the counter. Her hair came down a little above her waist. The woman had her eyes closed and a smile played lightly on her luscious red lips. She looked oddly familiar.

  "Excuse me, miss" he said trying and failing to get the golden haired woman's attention. He walked closer and tapped her on the shoulder. Was she perhaps asleep? "Miss?" he asked again slightly louder than last time, it still didn't wake the sleeping beauty. "MISS!" he bellowed, causing the woman to jump and screech. She clutched her chest and was trying to catch her breath.

  "DON'T DO THAT!" she said still clutching her rising and falling chest.

  "Sorry" he said now feeling very sheepish "It's just you wouldn't wake"

  "So you yell at me?" she asked indignantly 

  "It seemed a good idea at the time" he said, his head lowered and his hand rubbing the back of his head.

  "Sorry for jumping at you Mr. James" the woman said "But just, don't do that!!"

  "How did you know my" Christian started to ask but was cut off by the woman's quick answer.

  "It is on your briefcase, Mr. James" the woman pointed to the bag he was carrying. It did in fact have Christian James, stitched in red on the outside. It had been a gift from Satine for him to carry his manuscripts in.

  "Oh" he said looking at the bag "You can just call me Christian, if you want"

  "Alright, sir" she said "I mean, Christian" He just couldn't get off the familiarity of her face and body.

  "I'm sorry, but have we met before?" Christian asked staring into her deep blue eyes.

  "No, I don't think so" she said looking down at her feet, she seemed slightly unease at the question.

  "What is your name?" Christian asked trying to see her face through the mane of hair that covered it. She looked up and looked him straight in the eye.

  "Michelle LeBlanc" she said 

  "LeBlanc?" he asked surprised by her answer "You wouldn't happen to be related to Satine Leblanc would you?

  "No" she answered quickly then looked him in the eye as if trying to convey a secret message "But anything is possible" she then dropped her gaze. He was so sure he recognized her she looked just like… But that was impossible Satine was dead and never coming back. He heard Toulouse's voice in his head, _she's gone Christian._ The woman asked him what it was he had came for.

  "Yes, right" he said finally remembering why he had come in the first place "I need a new copy of Romeo & Juliet, one of my favorites, I lost my copy on the train here from France"

  "You don't have the accent for France." Michelle said pointedly

  "Yes, well I'm originally from London" Christian said and then added "And what of you, you don't have the accent for England"

  "Yes well I'm came to France after my late husband past" she said once again looking at her feet.

  "I'm sorry" he said for once at a loss for words

  "So Romeo & Juliet then" she said starting to walk away, Christian followed. "Good book" she was still flitting in and out of the endless bookcase, she was so fast Christian found himself panting by the time she reached the correct shelf and pointing to a red book. Christian grabbed the book and fingered the golden lettering. Suddenly a noise came from upstairs and thundered down to their level and a cry came from the corner.

  "MAMA!!" the voice came from a young girl of five. She bounded across the room, her dark hair billowing after her, into the wide spread arms of her awaiting mother.

  "Hello, Chrissy!!!" Michelle said holding the small girl in her arms. "Why don't you help this man pay while I put away these books away?" she let go of the tiny child and started to float away sown the next aisle and he was left with small girl who came barely above his knee.

  "Hello sir," the little girl said trying to act grown up "I'm Christine, how may I be of service to you this fine morning?"

  "Did your mother teach you to say that" Christian asked 

  "Yes sir" Christine said and looked at the book in his hand "Do you want to buy that book?"

  "Yes, where do I pay?" Christian asked

  "Follow me" she said, if she was as tall as her mother she would have been too far for Christian to catch up, but as her legs were less than half of Christian's he managed to keep up. She led her to the counter where he had found Michelle first leaning on. She grabbed the book from his hand and walked behind the counter. "Let's see, three pounds please"

  "Here" Christian said handing her a five pound note.

  "Okay, you gave me a five pound note for a three pound book so you would get… uh" Christine was obviously having trouble with this and was now trying to count off her fingers.

  "Sounds like we need more math in your lessons" came a voice from the back room, most likely it was Michelle's.

  'No mama, I got it" the girl said "He gave me five pounds, for a three pound book so he would get... uh… TWO POUNDS" she said shouting the answer, distinctly proud with herself.

  "Very good!" came the voice "Now give the man his change" the child opened the gold painted register and put the note in and come out with two for Christian.

  "Thank you" he told the girl "It was very nice to meet you"

   "Thank you for shopping here sir" the girl said with a wave as the man started to exit.

  "Call me Christian" He said holding the door pen as he walked through.

  "Good bye Christian" the girl said with a big wave this time that seemed to shake her entire body.

#*#*#*#*#**#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

  Satine waited to hear the door close before she dared move. She had fed him her pseudonym, told her lies. Now she was by herself in the stock room. Would she meet up with him again? Why was he here? Did she want to see him again? What was going to happen now? 

  'London is a big city' she told herself 'I'm sure I'll never see him again' but inside a deep rip that she had once forgotten about was there again. She knew she would see him again and most likely more than once.

 *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*

Hello People!!! I just finished my first week back at school and guess what it sucked!!!! Yeah!!!! And I have the worst math teacher in the world!!!!! Yeah!!!!!!!   I get to sleep in tomorrow!!!!!! That is a good thing YEAH!!!!!!!!! Ok so what else!!! Stuff happened and that is it!!! So like REVIEW!!! BTW you know how I said I went to the baseball game, well the Giants won!!!! YEAH!!!!!!! ~I revamped this chapter for **Rosemary Floweringwater. **I hope this is a little bit better than the original, sorry if it isn't.~


	5. i've decided to write a joke in the chap...

The tinkle of the bell that hung from the door alerted her of a customer. She turned from where she was to stare at the new arrival. It was Cecil Tobley, one of the regulars and her best friends. He was carrying an arm full of used book for the store's used book drive, the profits of which would be going to the orphanage down the street.  
  
"Hello, Michelle" he said and tried to wave but ended up, just dropping all the books on the floor.  
  
"Oh, Cecil" Satine said dropping down to help the bumbling lawyer pick up his things. His was a pale man, but not so much that he was sickly. Although he was a man of thirty six, he had the look of a young boy. He was about 6' 2", had black hair that would shine in the afternoon light and golden horn-rimmed glasses that would often fall off his nose.  
  
"Sorry about that Michelle, you know me always falling and dropping things." He said after he had finally gathered all the books.  
  
"Here put the books here," Satine said grabbing a couple and putting them in a pile with the rest of the books.  
  
"Thanks" Cecil said placing the books down and then tripping over the edge of a chair. "Whoa!" Satine caught him just in time and set him upright.  
  
"There yeah go," Satine said  
  
"Thanks, Michelle I don't know what I would do without you" Cecil said and pushed his glasses back up.  
  
"No problem, Cecil," Satin said with a smile  
  
"It's just that I wanted to ask you something and I wasn't sure how you would take it" Cecil said his head now pointed to his polished shoes.  
  
"You can ask me anything Cecil, you know that" she said sitting down in one of the reading chairs as Cecil sat across from her.  
  
"Well it's just that. I've known you for a long time. as you know I hold you in the highest. um respect and well uh." Cecil was nervously running his hands through his dark hair and he was sweating profusely.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Satine asked concerned.  
  
"Yes fine, that is . um.uh. Well thing is . I was wondering if uh. well would you like to. What I mean to say is.uh... of course if you say no that is okay to. I mean I wouldn't expect you to . well, would you like to" Cecil said and was cut off quickly by the yells of her five year old daughter.  
  
"MAMA!!! MAMA!!!!" she screeched jumping up into her mother's arms.  
  
"Honey, I was having a very important discussion with Cecil, do you mind?" she said as the girl slid to sit in her lap, the girl faced Cecil with a grin.  
  
"Hello, Cecil, did you see the trees this morning? The flowers are just starting to bloom" The girl was smiling without a care.  
  
"Yes, very lovely" Cecil said calming down a bit.  
  
"I saw the first bird of spring today it was dobyn" she said her grin widening to show her small teeth like little square pearls.  
  
"Excuse me?" Cecil asked raising an eyebrow in confusion and Satine noted how cute he looked like that.  
  
"It was robin, not dobyn" Satine said patting her daughters head "Is there a reason you came down, or did you just want to annoy us?"  
  
"Yes Auntie Claire said that if you don't finish up with sorting the new books she would have to hang you by your feet," the girl said  
  
"Well go upstairs and tell Claire that I will be done with them when I am done with them" Satine said and dropped the child to her feet and pointed to the stairs "Go my petite and let us finish the conversation"  
  
"Yes mama" she said then was off in an instant  
  
"So what were you going to ask?" Satine said turning to the nervous raven haired man before her.  
  
"Um . yes . well Ididn't think it would be this hard" Cecil wiped his head with an embroidered handkerchief from his coat pocket.  
  
"Do need help on one of your cases?" Satine asked trying to guess at the question  
  
"No, no, nothing like that, always know I can get your help with that" he said and tried to pull off a weak smile, Satine smiled back "I was wondering, only if you want to that is. um . would you . marry me?" His deep green eyes left from there position on his hands to her pale face, which was filled complete surprise, her mouth agape. "I have a ring" he said and then began to fumble in his pockets until he produced a dark blue, velvet box.  
  
"Oh, Cecil" Satine began but stopped. Did she want to marry him? She knew Christian wouldn't want her and wondered if he ever did. Would she tell Cecil of her old life if they got married? No getting out of marriage, he'd be stuck with her like it or not. The silence between them lengthened and Satine still had no answer to his question. Cecil cleared his throat. Satine closed her eyes and sunk further into the plush red chair underneath her. She opened them to see a nervous Cecil playing with his hands and whistling a light tune. He was so cute like that.  
  
"Cecil the thing is," his attention turned from his tune instantly to her "I don't know if I can get married again" she didn't know if this made any sense.  
  
"Oh, well, okay, you just think about it" he said placing the velvet box on the mahogany coffee table in front of her. "And I'll just go then" He got up and headed for the exit, it pained Satine to see him like this. Why was her only job in life to hurt the men she loved?  
  
"Cecil," she said and he turned to face her "I love you, even if it isn't the way you want it, I do"  
  
"Yes, well, just think it over and I'll uh talk to you tomorrow:" he said with a half nod as he shut the door.  
  
"Good bye" she said to the door as it shut behind him.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Christian shifted silently in the stiff chair that he sat in. He was meeting with producers of his show. What did a producer do one might ask? Well they tell the writer what his vision is, whilst talking about the aforementioned writer in the third person.  
  
"As I was telling Christian earlier, we simply must have Jacob Crenchley for the part of Christopher" these words were spoken by a potbellied man by the name of Robert Eastley who in Christian's opinion was quite dumb despite his prestige.  
  
"No, no, no" said Anna Temmer a short with long black hair and dark eyes. "Christian isn't going to want Crenchley he wants someone with pizzazz, chutzpah, he wants to have Samuel Johnson as Christopher"  
  
Christian put his head in his hands. Why did he have to deal with idiots? Why? Why couldn't have intelligent people who understood his vision, not dim-witted Londoners who had no idea what the words "Bohemian play" meant.  
  
"What do you think Christian?" Anna asked him, finally acknowledging his presences. I think you're a bunch of damn morons, that's what I think was what he wanted to yell. But instead he sighed and lifted his head from his hands and looked at the producers.  
  
"I think we should put an advertisement in the paper and see if there is any new talent. Because I have yet to see a woman or man that fits the parts of these characters." Christian said very calmly.  
  
"Fine we will put a small ad in the paper tomorrow" said Robert rather grudgingly "A small one mind you"  
  
"Lovely" Christian said with a forced smile  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Satine sat on the couch staring at the two items before her on the polished oak desk. The sun brushed the desk whilst she stared at them, head in hands. On the one hand was the velvet box which held the gorgeous ring given to her in engagement by her one and only true friend and the other was the stack of bills to be paid. She wasn't an idiot, she knew that Claire was in the hole big time and having two extra mouths to feed didn't help.  
  
Cecil would be a wonderful choice for a husband. He was rich, dedicated, predictable, lovable, sweet, generous, and everything else one would want. If she married him she could send Christine to finishing school, help Claire with her debts and everything she could need would be hers. But she didn't love him, but then again did that matter anymore? She couldn't have Christian now or ever. Sometimes at night she would sit in bed and wonder what could have been. Would Christian still have loved her all the years? Did her ever love her or had it just been a young man's fancy? How could anyone love someone as disgusting as herself? A ding woke Satine from her self destructed thoughts as she looked up to see Cecil walk in his glasses on the bridge of his nose threatening to fall at a moments notice.  
  
"Hello, Satine lovely day isn't it?" Cecil said pushing his glasses higher up his nose just to have them fall back down to their former position.  
  
"Yes" Satine said staring the boyish man in the eye  
  
"Trees all in bloom, and such" Cecil said pointing to a tree outside the window.  
  
"No, not to that, Yes, I'll marry you" Satine said feeling all hope ebb from pale skin.  
  
"You.You will?" Cecil said his demeanor changing rapidly "Oh, wonderful I must go tell my mum! I'll talk to you later Satine!" He then dashed from the building leaving a very grief stricken Satine in his tracks.  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
WOW!!! It has been so long since I put something up but my compy was down. OH well review oh and if you were wondering the song in chappy 3 was Arms Wide Open by Creed. BYE!! 


End file.
